Only Half-Human
by Spiritus Scriptor
Summary: Peter Quill is directed by the Nova Corps that he must return to Terra to rescue a girl that Thanos has been spying on. Why is Thanos interested in this particular Terran? As it turns out, not only is she only half-Terran...she's also half-alien. The last of her kind, to be exact.


**I'm starting ANOTHER one. Damned plot bunnies. Never fear, the baby Groot chronicles, as I shall henceforth refer to them, are still in the works. **

**Let's get one thing straight: I hate OC stories. I have written OC stories. I hate the fact that I have written OC stories. OCs can very easily become Mary Sues. I will try my damnedest to avoid that. **

**But this plot bunny was jumping around in my head and it will. Not. Leave. Me. Alone. So I decided, what the hell. I'll start writing it. **

**I'm on chapter 3 already. **

**I have no life.**

* * *

><p>"Quill." Gamora's voice called up to the cockpit and was met with no response. "Quill?" she tried again. Nothing. "Peter!"<p>

"Oh, for God's sake, _what_?!" Peter called down to her, annoyed that she was interrupting his attempts at teaching Rocket to play Texas Hold 'Em. Yes, the leader of one of the now most-respected space patrols in the galaxy was playing poker with a talking raccoon.

"Call from Nova Corps," she called, leaving him to wonder what it was and knowing he'd come down out of curiosity and dread.

"All right! I'll be right down!" he shouted, rising into a slouch and taking his cards with him. No way was he leaving them unattended with Rocket. As he made his way down the stairs, he could already see that Gamora had turned on the large video screen, Nova Prime's face taking up the entire wall.

"I know you've been enjoying your time off," she began as soon as Peter came into view. "But I have a very important mission for you. Thanos and his followers have been led to believe that one of the infinity stones is on Terra. We don't know yet whether or not this is true, but sources tell us that an army of rogue Kree are aiding him.

"So you want the five of us to go back to Terra and singlehandedly save the world when Thanos has an army of Kree nutcases behind him?" he blurted. He didn't want another planet-saving mission, he really didn't. The last one had nearly killed them all.

"Xandar has already sent forces," she replied somewhat angrily. "Your mission, Mr. Quill, is a different one. Our forces have located someone…odd. They believe she may be only half-Terran, like you. Thanos knows of her, too, and came very close to finding her. And you know all too well what danger she could be in if she were captured."

Peter nodded grimly. "So we find this girl…then what?"

"You're to deliver her to headquarters so that she may be placed with a guardian until the situation on Terra is resolved.

"All right," he sighed. "I need a name and location, at least. A description would be helpful, too."

Instantly, the screen flashed a fuzzy candid image along with the name and location of their intended…kidnapee? Rescue mission? Who knew.

Peter and Gapmora examined the image. They hadn't realized that Drax, Rocket, and Groot had abandoned their activities and were now standing behind them as well.

"So, we're going to rescue this girl." Drax concluded, after the call ended. "Simple enough."

"She's gonna flip." Peter sighed, rubbing his forehead in what seemed to his friends like worry. Drax gave him a quizzical look, so he explained. "Figure of speech. Terrans don't have contact with the rest of the galaxy. Aliens are the stuff of science fiction. Some people think they exist, others don't. In any case, this girl will never have seen one. And when we land—which is another problem because I don't know where we're going to hide a _starship_ in fucking_ Albany_—I will go and get her and bring her back. She sees any of you and she'll probably run screaming. Got it?"

"Why would we need to hide our ship?" asked the tattooed alien. "Don't they have them?"

"I don't think so. Of course, I haven't been on Terra in almost thirty years. But generally they're centuries behind pretty much everywhere else as far as technology goes."

"So…how do they get around?" asked Gamora.

"Cars. Little metal things on wheels."

"They travel on the _ground_?"

"Yup."

"That's so _primitive_."

"I suppose." Peter agreed. He was wondering what and how many changes had occurred on Earth since he had left all those years ago at the tender age of nine. There had to have been some by now—it was just a question of how many. Would he even recognize his home planet anymore? At long last, he rolled his eyes and climbed up to the cockpit to redirect their course.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p><strong>This is only the prologue, but by all means tell me what you think. <strong>

**Sorry, the author is having a problem with her sarcasm button today. That wasn't sarcasm. Review, pretty please!**


End file.
